metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Rugname
The Rugname is the last boss from Metal Slug 2 and Metal Slug X. It also appears in the final stage of Metal Slug 3 as a sub-boss. In Metal Slug 3, this ship is one of the locations where Mission 5: All About Love takes place. Information The Rugname acts as the Martian Mothership from which troops are dispatched. It is very heavily armored, and far too large to destroy with regular weapons. The Rugname can be temporarily defeated by destroying its attached Dai-Manji. However, the only way to destroy the Rugname for good is by attacking the Martian leader Rootmars, who controls every aspect of the ship with its brain. Forcefully severing Rootmars from the ship results in total system failures, causing the ship to collapse into the atmosphere. Tactics The Rugname's only weapons on the underside are channeled through the attached Dai-Manji. The Dai-Manji's deadly electric beam is replaced with a devastating laser cannon. Luckily, the cannon can only be aimed straight down, so it relies on its infinite supply of elite, extra-durable Mini-UFOs for additional defense. The Rugname's massive size makes it an easy target; all you need to do is aim upwards. Because the cannon will always hit the same spot, the larger threat is the unlimited horde of Mini-UFOs. After a long fight, a Rebel piloting a Eaca-B will make a kamikaze attack into the Rugname's core, making it retreat into space. In Metal Slug 3, the Rugname will only use the Dai-Manji's default electric beam. Caution must be used, as the weaker beam can be aimed at the player. The battle is also much shorter, as it occurs only a third on the way through the final mission. Details According to the concept art, the Rugname is only 140 meters in length and 23 meters in height. However, during the second "vertical space shooter" segment in Metal Slug 3, the player spends several minutes flying through the Rugname. The official explanation for this is that the hallways of the Rugname are arranged in a giant spiral, allowing for a large continuous corridor from the rim to the center. However, in Metal Slug Attack's description for the boss says that its size is that of a whole city. In other games Metal Slug Attack In Metal Slug Attack, this unit was available as part of the Extra Ops "Mars Attack" (first Extra Ops of the whole game). Its description, once acquired, is as follows, "The Martians' main ship is the size of a whole city. Its mighty cannons can annihilate its enemies in the blink of an eye." Similar to its MS2/X counterpart, it can summon Mini UFO's as its long range attack, and its special attack is called the "Extermination Laser". Rugname is treated as a "Super Rare" unit with an AP of 2000 (1600 once at Platinum Level), and a max HP of 221,369. A variant called Rugname X appears in the "X-Day" Extra Ops event. It is a more powerful version of the original and can summon Elite (or rather Mars People Cadre) UFO's. To date, Rugname X is the most expensive unit in the game with a whopping cost of 3200 AP. For both Rugnames, ground units are able to shoot it from below. Trivia *The Rugname battle in Metal Slug 2 and X, and ending scene in particular, is an homage to the movie Independence Day. The scene where one of Morden's pilots sacrifices himself to destroy the main weapon is a reference to Russell Casse ramming his jet into the mothership core to start a chain reaction. In the background, some Flying Tara fighters dogfighting against Mini-UFOs are another reference to the film. *In the final mission of Metal Slug 3, when the ship is almost destroyed, when you find the captured ally and he/she use a computer to open the ship and you exit from one side, the animation when Rootmars grabs the Metal Slug depicts it falling from the place that the player enters. It is possible that the ship was vertical due to the fact that it was in self-destruct mode.